


Through Sickness and in Rest

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, ErzaJane, Established Relationship, F/F, Sickness, erzajane love fest, pouty erza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Just a small story for the Erzajane Love Fest
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Through Sickness and in Rest

The guild ran quiet at the sight of Erza Scarlet throwing open the doors. No one dared to say a word as the puffy cheeks, red faced girl stormed silenced any protests with a lethal glare. Satisfied that no one was going to speak out, she began scanning the guild hall looking for one wizard in particular. As expected, she found her girlfriend at her usual place behind the bar.

With a huff Erza marched over and took a seat on one of the barstools ignoring the worried look from Lucy and the amused one from Cana. Also as expected, Mirajane didn’t bother looking up from.

“Go back to bed Erza.” Her voice firm as she continued wiping the counters

Erza sniffed once before replying in a haughty tone, “No.”

Mirajane looked up then. She took in the redness of her girlfriend’s cheeks and the small pants as if the walk over from their apartment to the guildhall zapped some of her stamina away. She also registered the defiant posture and the way Erza glared at her as if daring her to tell her to leave. Mira sighed. Usually her lover’s stubbornness was apart of her appeal and one of the reasons Mira fell hard for her, but when she was sick, it became a test for Mirajane’s patience. And she didn’t exactly have the patience of a saint to begin with.

“Erza. Go. Back. To. Bed.”

Erza folded her arms sniffling again. “Come with me.”

“I can’t I need to work.”

“Then I’m not leaving.”

The guildmates surrounding the couple slowly started taking steps back away from the oncoming showdown. Even Gajeel and Laxus recognized the oncoming danger and grabbed their respective mates pulling them to the back of the guild. It was like this whenever Erza and Mira brought their lovers quarrel to the guild. The last time they got into a major disagreement the guild had to be shut down for days and it took weeks to fully rebuild and clean all the mess. And as fun as watching two S-class wizards go at was, no one wanted to be caught in their crossfires. (Besides Natsu that is).

Mira put her washing rag down and made what Elfman and Lisanna called her ‘mom face’. She pointed at herself for exaggeration. “Do you see this face Erza? It’s a face of unamusement. Your going to march you’re going to march your cute little ass back up the hill and to our apartment and you’re going to _rest._ I’m not coming with you because I don’t want you to get me sick again!”

“I’m not going to get you sick!” Erza cut off with a series of wet coughs leaving her feeling dizzy. Its like the cold she’s been suffering from the past couple of days reignited with a vengeance sapping away her energy and ruining her plan of dragging Mira back to their room so she could sleep again.

Suddenly all the annoyance at her girlfriend’s antics vanished as Mirajane watched Erza sway in her seat. Although she can be annoyingly over-dramatic and clingy when she was sick, Mira was sure it came from a place of feeling weak and vulnerable whenever she was under the weather.

Tell Erza to take out an army with a broken foot and she could do it no problem. Tell her to spend a few hours alone when she had a cold and she panics.

It was strange but this was Erza, _Mirajane’s Erza_ , and she loved every part of her. Within minutes she had taken her smock off and wrapped an arm around her lover’s waist yelling to Lisanna and Kinana to cover her shift.

They made the trek up to their apartment in silence as Mira grew more worried the more Erza leaned into her blinking heavy and fighting to keep her eyes open. They finally made it inside and Mira carried over Erza over to the bed dropping her softly. She pulled the covers aside helping her drowsy lover in then wrapped them around her. Mira rose to go put on their tea kettle when a strong grip on her wrist stopped her. She glanced down to see Erza giving her a half-hearted glare as she tugged Mira onto the bed with her.

“Stay.”

Not giving Mira a chance to answer she wrapped herself around her like an octopus laying her head onto her chest.

With a sigh and a secret small smile, Mirajane placed a kiss onto her love’s warm forehead. “If you get me sick again, you’re being my maid for an entire month Erza.”

And despite knowing she was going to wake up in a few days with the same sickness symptoms as Erza, she didn’t move from that bed.


End file.
